You won't forget my name
by AliceMagnus
Summary: What happens when a girl is discovered at the wall? That she'd been living there longer then most? AU Story with AU characters.
1. Chapter 1

" 'it him harder Sam!" Jon Snow yelled with a crackle in his voice, he was yet again trying to turn Sam in to some kind of warrior but Sam had a kind heart and didn't believe much in hurting things. Everyone said that one day he would have to fight for himself but Sam had too many friends at the wall to be by himself. All I could do was stand in the shadows off the crow's cages, holding a bucket of small meat, looking pathetic. 12 years I have been trapped in the cold wasteland and I am reduced to feeding the crows. But what else was I good at? What else was '_Kot _the stranger' do? I had never started or been in a war I've always kept to the shadows and spoke when spoken to and all the polite stuff. People say you become more of a man at wall as you forget you manners and your lover becomes a sword but they couldn't be more wrong, that was a choice. The wall could make you a man on honour or a man of blood, but even after 12 years I could not tell you what I am. Sam had given up and gone inside, probably to food. Great, now I've resorted to fat jokes. I threw a piece of meat to the crows and the fought over it like they were all dying of starvation but I noticed a bone in the piece I just threw, if a crow were to choke to death I would surly get blamed for it. The wall was on a budget as it wall. I flapped my hand around has I placed in the cage, to warn the crows off, but as my hand touch the hard cold bone the starving crow peck at the skin of my index finger, cutting the skin as it is. I jolted back, holding my finger with the other hand. "Fine, choke on it you black pigeon." I looked down at my finger, finally I have a war wound. I rolled my eyes and left the area where the crows was in, I needed to wrap my finger up but there was no cloth around me.

I entered the common hall where Sam, Jon and there audience that they capture were all sitting – some eating and some just laughing at Sam, he was laughing to though. - . My entrance was too quiet for any of the men to notice, like always, but I reached one of the back tables and searched for a clean(ish) piece of cloth and as soon as I found one I wrapped it tight so it wouldn't fall off, I wouldn't need it in long just until the bleeding stopped. "Oh aye, if a girl visited the wall." And they are off again, girls this and girls that. "She'd gladly have me." Another spoke, I began rushing out – I never liked when they talked about woman. "Na, na, na. The best is when _you_ take them willingly, and they're there screaming." I froze and turned my head over my shoulder to view the convocation, I didn't know them – I didn't know anyone. "If a girl came here to the wall, I'd make sure she didn't go out a girl." He sniggered, spinning the dagger he had in the hands. His snigger turned in to the laugh and his laugh turned in to many laughs of most of the men around. My heart was racing and my stomach turning, I was going to be sick.

I ran out the hall before another laugh to ring in my ear. The fresh air hit me like boiling bucket of water on a freezing day. "You alright their son?" Within my mental daze I could still make out the Lord Commanders voice. But then a big warm hand on my shoulder, I yelped. More high pitched then I should of let myself, and jumped back. Everyone on the yard was looking at me and the last thing I could take was attention. I ran up the stairs, pushing past a number of men, to reach the Flint. Once I was in the room which my bed laid I slammed the door so forcefully it echoed. I was panicking, it was a race between my heart and breath to whom was quicker but once I caught sight of myself in the mirror everything stopped at once. Covered in the dirt, scar and goodness knows what else. A dirty, sweaty bandana rested on my head – I ripped it off like it was a plague. A huge mop of extremely light hair fell and stopped just above my hips, with the hair down my features became more feminine and obvious that I '_Dakota_ the stranger' was in fact a...girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound of straitening a sword was all too familiar to me; it was like the sword was breathing again. As I raised the new born blade up to see my reflection in it, it was like it's way of saying thank you. I could hear it's light chimes as the wind tickled around it. I saw in the reflection a stranger – a man – but then soon remembered it was me, I was a stranger to myself. The memories of my outburst the other day gripped my tight and wouldn't let me, so many people now notice me which I never wanted to achieve in my tiny life. I throw the sword back in the pot of water but I threw it too hard and it knocked the whole bucket out, the water running free. I sighed very loudly as I exited the open stall I was working in, I dropped down to my knees as I held the sword tight in my hand it but as I raised it again to view the reflection there wasn't just one man in it now but two, no three... four? I shot my head around, they were closer than I thought, and I gasp slightly and feel back on to my free hand as the biggest one of them all ripped the sword from my hand and examined it, or tried to look like he was. "Nice. I'll take this..." My features scrunched together at the thought of this sorry man using my sword. "A way of saying sorry to me for pushing me the other day.." Oh no.

One of the men behind the one that had my sword stomped over and pulled me up by my collar and slammed me on to one of the columns that held the stalls up. "And you still ain't apologized." He roared, I was always afraid of talking in case my voice gave away my gender. "I-I'm sorry." I said as deeply as I could, I think too deep to be possible. The man released me but the one with the sword came over and smashed my stomach with the flat end of the sword. I clawed my stomach as I feel to the ground as grunted in pain. "Get up." I spat at me but I couldn't, my body was fragile. But that didn't stop anything, he gripped my bandana with the intention for it to pull me up. "No!" I screamed as he ripped it off, my long hair falling out with it – he ripped off a few strands with it. I looked up and him and looked at the stands with puzzlement, there were men here with longer hair then I so perhaps he wouldn't think anything of it. But with the look his eye pierced in my mine next, I knew and he knew. " 'Old him." It ripped through his teeth. The other two, yes there were four strangers in the sword's reflection, locked on to my elbows and lifted me against the column again. The man dropped the bandana and sword and clasped a hand in-between my legs, I let out a yelp as I did. I could feel his reaction, his breath slowed and his pupils widen but my soul broke and eyes filled with pleading tears. "Please...Don't." I breathed, begging him not to scream the news to any more men. His eyes scanned mine, his features twitching as he did.

"This one's a woman."

I gripped my eyes shut and laid my head back on the column, a tear of defeat falling. But this I felt his hand clawing at the rope on my trouser, i fought. "Stop!" I yelled, kicked, screamed .. anything. Why won't they stop? They threw me on the table in the stall and one held my arms down while the other gripped my legs tight and one began undoing his trouser."Please.. stop!" **"Stop!" **That cry was not me but has the men let go and moved I could see Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, anger and confusion filled his face but then as he got a look at me.. the real me. It was someone had just told him a terrible that would almost kill him. "Follow me." He singly said and as quickly as he came, he left – reveling Jon and Sam that was behind him, both looking like they've seen a ghost. I couldn't look at them so i looked down but the noticed what the man had done. My trouser were ripped, cloak was ripped off and shirt was torn enough for it to be obvious that I was a woman but before I got a chance to hide it, Snow was wrapping his cloak around me and pushing me forward. I don't know if it was to get me away from the men around me, or so my fate can be decided quicker.


End file.
